Jim Fawrk
Jim was a male Human from the fringe world of Tarson, he served the Terranic Marine Forces as a H-3 Class Assault Marine. Life Early life Bssicly nothing is known, aside from the fact Jim always wanted to be in the military Military He joined the Terran Army when he was young, he turned out to be quite good. Sons of Tarson Jim was originaly a soldier in the squad Sons of Tarson. Order N When Order N was initiated, Jim was send down with Sadowt Squad, under the command of Commander Timore. Civil War Love Jim met Jaina again , and by coincidence Mint had sent an entire battle fleet to kill her. Her cruiser was utterly destroyed, and Jaina was left to the Enterio, both her and Jim where on a ship captained by an old friend of his, James Spire... He offered to take Jaina back home before Jaina stated she didn't have one. So Jim offed to let her stay on The Enterio. She wasn't exactly excited but she was fine with it. Jim on the other hand, was in love with her. Jay After about a month of Jaina being aboard, and Jim flirting with her, a lot. She eventually worked it out and pretended she had no idea until about 2 months aboard the ship. at which point they had been relying on each other so much that Jaina started to develop feelings for Jim. And before long they kissed in the first time ever. She also gave Jim permission to call her Jay. And Jaina never even gave her parents to do that. Business to attend Jim unfortunently 2 weeks later had to do some work on the other side of the galaxy. Jaina was sad to see him go. War in the North Jim unfortunently was badly hurt and sent back, so he spent 4 months out there and had to come back when he got a skull injury that funnily enough wasn't even serious. Jim knew that but never mentioned it, he just wanted to see his girlfriend again. Reign of a Terran Empire The Enterio went to Tarson but was attacked, Jim managed to reach the surface and get to Jaina, and brought her back. Its unknown if Jim fought during the battle. Proposal Jim proposed to Jaina, who said yes. Second Battle of Noss Jim was searching the wreckages around Noss whilst the Battle of Noss took place. He was eventuly evacuated, though it took Jaina's persuasion fpr it to be even attempted. Spires Fury During the battle Spire murdered Jaina out of anger. This deeply effected Jim. Cassie Marshal Over time, Jim became close to Cassie Marshal, they over time fell in love. Neither liked the notion as they both where close with Jaina prior to her death. Learner Due to tthe lack of support pilots after the Second Battle of Noss, Jim was asked if he could fly a spacecraft, in the end Cassie partially taught him. That night Jim also had a flashback to the early war. Assault on Wammy and Trap Jim was part of the ground force that attacked an Imperial base under command of General Wammy on the moon Vadel. The battle quickly went downhill. Insectians Unleashed Whammy had launched an EMP at a known Insectian Hive, making them agitated and they attacked both Rebels and Imperials. The terrible conflict that took place saw rebels and imperials join forces to survive... Jim was knocked out by one bioform Fleeing From Terror The Rebel forces where evacuated from the surface, but only 60% made it out, Jim managed to get on a dropship. Enterio Falleth When Brigadiers attacked the Enterio, Jim tried to get Cassie Marshal onto a pod, but she wanted to direct peaple to them, when a Brigadier found them Jim was able to pull Cassie into a pod and launch it, saving both lives. The pod crashed into the surface. Time on Pod Jim and Cassie spent some time on the pod, Jim was trying to nurse Cassies wounds the best he could. Cassie... On the pod, Jim and Cassie became close, largely due to somewhat reliance, they where attacked by Imperial Troopers once. Cassie’s wounds never fully healed, effecting her considerably for the rest of her life, Jim found this saddening, but tried to carry on anyway. Not this Some time later the Imperials launches several pods down, while Cassie deove the vehicle away to unite with the other survivors. The pod was hit directly in the front and the blast severely disfigured cassie, she eventually bled out and died of her scars and wounds and burns. Alternate Universe * Jim Farwk (Imperial Victory) Category:Peaple Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Everything